The anniversary
by ShanMah
Summary: (OS, request, SetoxMai) It's Joey and Mai's anniversary - by all means it should mean that Seto shouldn't get involved, right? Wrong. (rated M for lemon and language)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh and this is a non-profit story!

**Rating:** M (language and lemon)

**Pairing:** Arrogantshipping (Seto/Mai)

**Additional information:** This is yet another request in line with my most recent work. Please do note that I consider this a prequel to "Through the glass" and "Cheer me up", in which Mai also appeated.

**The anniversary**

"To us."

Joey was smiling, lifting his glass of wine for a toast. Mai smiled back at him. She was wearing a black satin dress, tied behind the neck, and he was wearing a fairly elegant suit himself.

"To us," she repeated after him, gently knocking her glass against her husband's.

As she took a sip of red wine, the blonde noticed a particular man sitting down alone at a table behind Joey's back: Seto Kaiba. The CEO's striking blue eyes were set on her: with a smirk, he raised a hand in silence, showing her a small grey remote control. Mai swallowed her wine. She had agreed to it, but suddenly, she wanted out: Joey would find out for sure. There was no way she and Seto could get away with this.

Seto's thumb pressed a button: at the very same moment, she felt _it_ vibrate inside of her. The young woman bit her tongue. "It" was a sex toy, no bigger than an egg, vibrating in perfect silence inside of her tight pussy. It had been Seto's idea, of course, to toy with her like this, to push her buttons - quite literally - right under Joey's nose. She had told him they couldn't be together on this specific night because it was their anniversary: _this_ had been his response.

The toy vibrated against - longer, this time - and Mai felt the pleasure building up inside of her: she had no idea how long Seto wanted to drag this. She was meant to follow him in the bathroom at some point in the evening, but that would be only when _Seto_decided it. Until then, she was at his mercy. A devilish smirk on his lips, Seto took a sip from his martini and pressed the button again.

_Oh, God_, she thought, closing her eyes for a brief moment. It felt like her vibrator - only if she had been pleasuring herself with it, she would probably have cum already, she wouldn't be teasing herself. She felt wetness build up between her legs: and of course she wasn't wearing underwear either, courtesy of Seto. "Don't wear anything under your dress tonight," he had ordered while pushing the plug inside of her cunt, "Make sure he knows it by the end of the evening... make sure he thinks it's for him".

Mai was brought back to reality when Joey put her hand on hers: Mai leaned in, kissing him softly before bringing her red lips close to his ear:

"You should probably know I conveniently _forgot_ to put on underwear... that'll save us some time when we get back home, don't you agree?"

As she spoke, however, her eyes met with Seto's over her husband's shoulder.

Joey opened his mouth to say something, but as Mai pulled back and sat on her chair, the waitress came to take their orders. Mai tried her very best to act natural as she ordered her meal, but the vibrations were driving her mad. Pressing her lips together, she slightly changed her position on her chair by arching her back, pressing her cunt against the hard wood in an attempt to redirect the vibrations towards her clit. _Maybe_ if she tried hard enough she could get her release, although she doubted Seto would allow it.

The vibrations stopped and Mai had to bit her tongue to keep her frustrated groan inside. She didn't know what was worse: the egg vibrating in her cunt, torturing her, or when it stopped, leaving her wanting more, _needing _more. She was doing spectacular efforts to act normally: either her act was good or Joey was blind, as he seemed completely oblivious to the whole situation.

Then, finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Seto left his table and made his way to the bathroom. Mai apologized and got on her feet, following him as she had been instructed to: she slipped in and locked the door. With a smirk, Seto gave yet another push on the button, but Mai didn't care anymore: he was there, his huge cock hard in his pants, ready to provide her with the release she'd been craving since the moment the egg had started vibrating inside of her. Leaning against the wall, she seized his shirt and pulled him towards her, kissing him deeply, her hands already fumbling with his belt to unfasten it. Seto chuckled at her eagerness, unzipping the zipper in her back. The black satin dress fell to her hips, freeing her large breasts: he was pleased to see that she had obeyed him and wasn't wearing a bra. The CEO smirked and started groping at them with his expert hands.

"You little cock-hungry whore," he whispered to her ear, "Are you _that _desperate for a good fuck?"

"Yes," she whispered back, drawing his dick out, "You've teased me enough, fuck me now-"

With two agile fingers, Seto removed the plug before seizing her thighs and lifting her against the wall: she threw her head back and moaned when he entered her.

"It's so big," she whimpered, throwing her arms around his neck to hold herself.

"I'd keep it shut if I were you, unless you want the mutt to barge in here and have one hell of a surprise."

Mai blushed: for a moment there she had been so eager to feel him inside that she had forgotten all about dinner, she had forgotten all about her husband waiting for her at their table. The blonde bit her tongue, repressing another moan when he started plowing her with vigor, each powerful thrust of his large cock in her tight pussy sending waves of pleasure through her entire body.

"Oh _God_ Seto," Mai whispered.

Her legs became tighter around his waist and she threw her head back: her mouth was open and yet she did not utter a sound, cumming in perfect silence. Seto smirked, taking in every single detail: how tight she had become around his cock, how her legs were shaking in his hands and around him, her twitched face as she struggled to keep every scream and every moan inside. Very few things were as enjoyable than fucking Joey Wheeler's "faithful" wife in his back - in fact it was only matched by fucking Tristan's "innocent" fiancée and Yugi's "loyal" wife - and none could beat this sensation. He had other women in his life - several, in fact - but those three were a special case.

Seto pulled back and made her move, setting her in front of the sink: pulling the skirt of her dress up on her hips, he didn't waste a single second and rammed into her unceremoniously for the second time.

"Look at yourself," he said with a low voice.

Mai lifted her purple eyes and he stared at her through the mirror, two piercing cobalt eyes darkened with lust.

"Your husband is sitting at a restaurant's table on your anniversary's night," he whispered to her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "And you're in the bathroom getting your cunt filled with my cock..."

His thrusts in and out of her were powerful, vigorous, almost violent, her heavy breasts bouncing every time and yet Mai found herself stuttering "harder" in a begging whisper.

"Harder?" he said, seizing his breasts in his hands and massaging them as he fucked her.

The small room was filled with juicy sounds from her wet cunt and the flapping sound of their skins entering in contact every time Seto pushed into her.

"Look at you," the CEO whispered.

Again Mai obeyed, staring at her reflection, at her flushed cheeks, lustful eyes, and her bouncing breasts. Seto's fingers worked their magic on the sensitive skin: a smirk curving his lips, he pinched the hardened nipples, sending waves both of pleasure and delightful pain through her entire body.

"Is there anything you wouldn't do for my cock in your pussy?"

"N-no," she admitted.

That was true and they both knew it: if he could get her to come to the restaurant with her husband on their anniversary's night with a sex plug shoved inside of her intimate parts, then get her to slip from the table to have sex right under Joey's nose, he could make her do anything.

"That makes you a slut," he murmured to her ear, his hand under her chin to straighten her upper body, "A little bitch in heat..."

She groaned with frustration when she felt him slowing down. She'd been almost there, why would he slow down now? It was torture.

"Will my horny whore do something for me?"

"Yes," she breathed, "Anything, anything - my God Seto, fuck me harder..."

Deaf to her plea, Seto kept on moving slowly inside of her.

"Finish your dinner normally," he said, a hand going down her flat stomach, "Eat your dessert, drink a tea, whatever... then once you get in the car with him, fuck him."

His fingers found her clit and began rubbing as he smirked.

"I want to see with my own eyes if he's that pathetic."

"He is," Mai replied, "I'll show you, I promise-"

"Good girl..."

Seizing her wide hips, Seto started plowing her with vigor: Mai repressed a moan at the last second.

"Oh yes," she whispered, "Yes, like that, fuck me hard, fuck me hard-"

The blonde bent over the sink and arched her back to allow his huge manhood even deeper inside of her.

"Fuck me, fill me, I'll ride Joey's small dick with your cum all over my tight pussy-"

The very thought sent them both over the edge at the same time, Mai leaning in against the sink as the orgasm overtook her whole body and made her legs too weak to hold her, Seto pushing hard in her cunt one last time before spilling his seed inside of her. He pulled out and she heard his zipper being zipped up and his belt being fastened: a couple of seconds later she straightened her upper body and began rearranging her dress while catching her breath. Once she was convinced she absolutely did not look like someone who'd just had sex, she walked towards the door and gave Seto a wink.

"See you in the parking lot."

The rest of the evening was kind of blurry to Mai: all she could think about was the moment they would get in the car, and the promise she had made to Seto. As soon as they sat in the green car, Mai decided to make her move.

"Wait," she said, putting her hand on his as he was about to start the car, "I've just changed my mind..."

Joey arched an eyebrow, not understanding what she was talking about: the blonde leaned him and kissed him, passionately, hungrily. With the push of a button, she shifted his seat's position so that he would lay down.

"I just decided I don't want to wait until we're home," she purred, sitting on his lap. "I want you _now_..."

"Mai," he replied, slightly embarrassed, "There might be people in the parking lot-"

_There is someone and it's precisely why I'm so eager to do this,_ Mai thought.

"Oh come on," she pouted, her hands reaching for his belt, "Maybe there are, maybe there aren't, what does it matter? It's just you, and me... I love you, and I want you..."

She freed his manhood with a smirk.

"And it looks like you want me to, so why resist?"

Joey was about to say something, but the young woman sealed his lips with a kiss: arching her back, she let him slid inside of her._Seto's watching._

"Oh, yes," she sighed.

"God you're so wet," Joey moaned. "You're never this wet-"

_It's Seto Kaiba's cum dear._

"I'm horny," she whispered, a smirk curving her red lips. "I want this so bad..."

_With Seto Kaiba_, she mentally finished. Her hips began moving, riding Joey up and down: she sighed and moaned, whimpered and heaved, and yet if truth be told she could hardly feel him inside of her after having sex with Seto - but Seto had wanted to see how pathetic Joey was in bed, and if she wanted to show him how little he lasted, she needed to fake pleasure - mind you she had gotten pretty good at this over the years.

"Oh yes," she moaned, "Yes-"

Under her, Joey was moaning even louder as she rode his tiny cock, completely oblivious to the fact that the cunt he was being fucked with had been filled by his nemesis' cum roughly an hour ago. She moved faster and faster, fucking her husband as vigorously as Seto had fucked her earlier in the evening - and then suddenly he threw his head back, holding down her hips as he spilled his semen inside of her. It had barely lasted a minute, exactly as she expected. A car that was probably Seto's left the parking lot, and Mai refrained a smile.

_Maybe he'll take even **better** care of me now that he saw I wasn't lying._


End file.
